En esta habitación
by rachelsfabray
Summary: ONE SHOT. "Recuerdo tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu anhelo... en esta habitación"


_**En esta habitación**_

Y nos destrozamos el corazón.

Ambas.

O ella a mí, por lo menos así lo sentía.

¿Dónde mierda estaba mi final feliz?

- ¡Rachel! – escuché gritar a Hiram. Lo ignoré como lo venía haciendo en estos dos últimos días.

Es que no entendía por qué demonios me tuvo que llamar para vernos otra vez. Y claro, yo como la estúpida que soy fui.

- Te odio, Quinn Fabray.- susurré mordiendo mi labio inferior, haciendo todo lo posible para aguantar las asquerosas ganas de llorar. – Te amo…- susurré entre el mar de lágrimas.

_No sé que nos pasó, Rach_

Podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza. Juro que lo podía hacer. No tenía la menor idea si eso era normal o es que simplemente me estaba volviendo loca. Y ahora, volviendo a escuchar lo que me dijo, recién me ponía a pensar en respuestas coherentes.

No como hacía unas tres horas que simplemente estaba parada ahí, mirando al amor de mi vida romperme el corazón. Aguantando las ganas de llorar, no quería que me viera llorar. Mi orgullo siempre podía más.

- Me ignoraste.- dije.

_Creo que… es mejor que acabemos con esto que nos está haciendo daño a ambas_

- ¡NO QUIERO! – grité.- ¡A MI NO ME HACE DAÑO! – comencé a llorar descontroladamente de nuevo y pude escuchar como mis papás parecían querer tirar la puerta debajo de mi habitación.

- RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO.- Hiram gritó y por un momento el tono que usaba para referirse a mí, me asustó. Escuchaba a Leroy llorar en el fondo.

Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que Quinn me había hecho.

Me levanté de la cama y me di una rápida mirada en el espejo. ¡Vaya mierda! Estaba hecha un total desastre. Traía una sudadera puesta y unos jeans que estaban de un color verdoso (me había caído), el cabello amarrado en una coleta y mis ojos más rojos que el lápiz de labios.

Me encogí de hombros y procedí a abrir la puerta a mis padres.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no nos abres la maldita puerta? – fue lo primero que dijo Hiram estrellando su puño contra la madera blanca de mi puerta. Yo no hacía nada, trataba de contener los pequeños sollozos que acompañaban nuestra tarde.- ¿Y ahora te hablas sola? ¿Qué demonios tienes? – me sacudió para que le hiciera caso pero simplemente las lágrimas salían desbordantes de mis ojos.

- ¡Déjala! – gritó Leroy. Sentí sus manos sobre mí y lo abracé con fuerza cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. - ¿No ves que está mal? –

- ¿Te parece normal que no nos quiera abrir la puerta? – Hiram me fulminaba con la mirada y yo simplemente seguí llorando.- Habla con ella.- fue lo último que dijo para dejarnos a Leroy y a mí en aquel pasillo.

Leroy me soltó y me tomó de la mano. Lo guié hasta mi habitación y ambos nos sentamos en mi cama. No sabía si estaba lista para hablar de Quinn, todo era tan reciente.

El me miraba sin decir absolutamente nada, esperando que yo diera el primer paso y lo tenía que hacer.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que el amor duele? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

Miré como el hombre que tenía a mi costado cambiaba de su expresión neutral a una muy entristecida y preocupada. Su gran mano buscó la mía y la tomó con mucha fuerza, como queriéndome proteger. Ya era muy tarde.

- Uno nunca quiere que su pequeña sufra.-

- Pero ahora estoy sufriendo, papi.-

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Rachel? –

- Quinn me ha dejado.- dolía. Oh dios, cómo dolía decirlo en voz alta.- Lo hemos dejado.-

Silencio.

Y ahora yo llorando sin control.

- Rachel… pequeña… no es… no es el fin del mundo.- dijo al fin.- Quinn no estuvo presente en un mes… vas a superarlo…

- ¡No! – grité.- ¡Para mí si es el fin del mundo! ¡Lo es! – me paré de inmediato de la cama y abrí la puerta.- Quinn era… es mi mundo y no espero que lo entiendas. ¿Podrías por favor retirarte? – pude mirar la preocupación en su rostro.- No voy a suicidarme o lo que sea que estés pensando.-

- Ella no te merecía.- fue lo último que le escuché decir.

- Yo no la merezco.- susurré.

No esperaba que alguien me entendiera. Probablemente alguien con el corazón roto lo hiciera. Era la cosa más horrible que pudiera existir. Pero trataba de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Los días pasaban y yo ni los sentía. Sonreía y cumplía con mis deberes tal y cual como lo hubiera hecho antes del desastre. En las noches era cuando la depresión hacía acto de presencia. Había noches que lloraba hasta poder dormir. No tenía ganas de comer.

Volvía a los lugares en los que estuve con ella. ¿Masoquista? Pues, yo soy la reina del drama… no debería sorprenderles. Sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, sentía sus labios cálidos sobre los míos. La sentía y me dolía. Era como si un cuchillo entrara en mi corazón.

¿La ruptura dolía? Estaba empezando a creer que no. Lo que realmente me dolía eran los recuerdos.

No sabía nada de Quinn, no pretendía saber nada de ella tampoco. Era el verano antes de irme a NYADA así que, aquella vez en el parque fue la última vez que la vi y probablemente jamás la volvería a ver.

No terminaba de comprender como un día todo era hermoso y de un día a otro dejó de contestar mensajes y llamadas, comenzando a evitarme y luego… no recuerdo más, todo terminó.

_Estoy sintiéndome sola en este corazón__  
__silencios de odio_

Cogí la guitarra y comencé a cantar la canción que venía componiendo hacía unos días. No estaba segura de ella. Pero definitivamente era la canción que describía perfectamente como me sentía.

_Estoy volviendo yo a verte en esta solución_

_Momentos de agobio_

Mi voz era muy calmada, como si hubiera perdido las ganas de seguir luchando. Es que yo la volvía a ver, una y otra vez. Recordaba su rostro a la perfección ¿Cómo poder olvidarla? Y eso simplemente me hacía sentir tensa, incómoda y sin poder respirar muchas veces. Era agobio.

_Estoy cayendo en tu mente en toda tu pasión_

_En esta tela de araña_

Y es que Quinn me tenía en ella. En su mente, en sus brazos… en su ser. Yo era de ella y quizá mi rubia no lo sentía así, pero yo sí y con eso me bastaba. Estaba enredada en toda esta maraña de sentimientos, peor que en una tela de araña. No olvidaba y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

_Estoy rozando tu vientre en mi imaginación_

_Deseos de mujer_

Las lágrimas ya hacían acto de presencia. ¿No podía aguantar algunos minutos sin llorar? La laptop la tenía encendida y en ella una foto de Quinn. Y no era difícil de imaginarla. La recordaba muy bien. La quería sentir a mi lado de nuevo.

_Recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación_

_Tus labios, tus besos_

¡Claro que sí lo recordaba! Y me odiaba al mismo tiempo. Mi propia habitación era mi tortura. Sus labios sobre los míos, esa sensación de que alcanzaba la felicidad más infinita me invadía de nuevo. Ahora era una mezcla entre nostalgia y felicidad. Se sentía muy raro.

_Recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación_

_Tu cuerpo, tu anhelo_

En la cama que estaba sentada había pasado la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Me había entregado completamente a ella. Yo era suya y ella era mía. Recordaba nuestras miradas tímidas, nuestras risas nerviosas, sus manos en mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo entero.

_Tanto, tanto… tiempo_

_Tanto, tanto en esta habitación_

Terminé de cantar la canción con un nudo en la garganta. Tantas cosas me habían pasado en los últimos meses.

- ¿Estás lista? – escuché a Hiram.

- Siempre estoy lista, papá.- dije, recogiendo mi guitarra y mi libreta.

Llegué hasta el marco de la puerta y volteé a darle una última mirada a mi habitación. Era ahora de superar todo lo que me había pasado en mi esta habitación, en este pueblo. Ya era hora.

Cerré la puerta con fuerza y limpié mis lágrimas (esperaba que fueran las últimas)

NYADA me esperaba, no podía estar triste.

Sabía que iba a tardar en sanar las heridas y olvidar, pero estaba lista para intentarlo. Estaba lista para volver a vivir.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo yo, lo siento por escribir algo tan triste. En estos momentos no me siento bien, es más podría decirse que me todo lo que siente Rachel, lo he sentido yo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews. Gracias - D_


End file.
